The Kiss
by Warrior of the future
Summary: Lily and James have a fight. Then James changes. Then everything in Lily's world is turned upside down in a single flashing moment. With just a kiss. Please READ AND REVIEW! I'II LOVE U 4 IT!


The Kiss

How could he have let it happen? That was all James could think about as he stomped along the corridor on his friends compartment. She had just started talking to him normally when Sirius pulled his trick which of course, lily thought he had pulled and with good reason. If a huge amount of pimples had thrown themselves across his face stating 'I LOVE YOU LILY!' he would be pretty angry too. Sirius had got dumped in the middle of the lake without a wand for that one, at 2am in the morning. But that didn't make things any better between him and lily. All he could hope for as he settled down in his seat by the window without a word to anyone in the carriage, was that Lily would see past it next year when they came back. It would be his last chance.

'Come on prongs we're gonna be late!' screamed Sirius at the top of his lungs up the stairs. From which came a boy of 17 years of age with masses of black hair fell down, fairly ungracefully.

'Oww' was the sound that came from the lump at the base of the stairs now. Sirius rushed over and pulled James to his feet roughly.

'Come on prongs your mum's going nuts about how we're going to be late' said Sirius not at all worried about James' condition after his fall.

'Yeah yeah we'll get there' muttered James. The reason he had been taking so long up stairs was because he couldn't find his head boy badge, which he then found suck to his back stating "I AM AN IDIOT TO BE DOING THIS JOB" under his title. Now he and Sirius dragged their stuff into the lounge from where Mr and Mrs Potter waited for them.

'Now you two behave yourselves, l don't want anymore owls from the school that you blew something up' said Mrs Potter with bright eyes, as always thought James fondly.

'No worries Mrs P I'll keep jamesy out of trouble' said Sirius with his trade mark grin. Mr Potter shook his head.

'I'd say James will be keeping _you_ out of trouble now Sirius...well at least getting you out of it' he said with a grin, shaking to boys hands in turn as Mrs Potter hugged and kissed them. The boys waved goodbye and holding onto their things apperated into Kings Cross Station London. Quickly moving through the barrier and stowing their things in the luggage areas James lost Sirius who thought it was his personal job to go and chat up as many 6th and 7th years as he could before they left. James had more important things to do, he looked through the crowds but couldn't see her flaming red hair. As the whistle sounded for the train to leave James sought around for Sirius but couldn't see him, assuming Sirius had got on before without James seeing him, James himself jumped on as the train began to move. Just as he began to close the door, James saw Sirius spiriting up the side of the train, shaking his head James threw the door open and grabbed Sirius as the train began to pick up speed and pulled him inside.

Shaking his head at the panting Sirius, James said bye and went off to the Prefects carriage. He had wanted to get their early to be their waiting for Lily who he knew who get Head Girl but got hailed by so many people on his way down the train, he arrived after her but not by much as she was taking her bag off as he walked in. Lily looked up and shook her head at him.

'No potter l will not go out with you and l have a prefect meeting to conduct in a minuet so I'm afraid you'll have to leave right now or l will make you' she said without taking a breathe. James also shook his head.

'Sorry Lily l cant do that cause l have to be here' he said with a dazzling smile which she frowned at.

'And why in Merlin's name would you-' Lily stopped dead mid sentence and the sight of his Head Boy badge.

'N-n-no no way!' she stuttered, mouth agape looking his in the eye as if daring him to say it was a joke. When James didn't Lily cleared her throat and sat down again.

'Well l hope this teaches you some responsibility' she said loftily as she could but her shaking hands betrayed her.

'Me too Lily' said James seriously as he sat on seat next to her without another movement towards her.

Soon enough the prefects filled in and Lily gave her welcome speech which James half listened to while he had a perfectly good excuse to look at her. As the prefects left James decided it was time to start breaking the ice between them.

'so how was your summer Lily?' he asked leaning against the door frame, by which making her only exit one that she had to pass him for. Lily glanced up at him shocked to still find him there. She thought he'd be running down the corridor as fast as he could to get back to his friends. She shrugged.

'It was average, you?' why did she just ask that, she wondered she didn't care if potter had a terrible holiday. James shrugged as well.

'It could have been better' he said without adding, if you had bothered to return my owls over the summer, smiling a little. Lily nodded as she fastened her bag and straightened now for the first time seeing that James was by the door. Inwardly she sighed, another year of 'will you go out with me's' was coming she knew it. But when she moved forward James didn't move into her path but open the door for her. Hiding her shock and pleasure at his being nice to her she muttered her thanks. As they walked down the train together, James asked her of her friends and family and ho they were, becoming more confused with every step Lily answered with surprise and gratefulness at this new James Potter.

James remember that first day of school on the train and had that to thank for what was happening now. They had started off slightly icily to each other but now as James walked to the Heads dorm he knew that everything was ok. He and Lily were great friends now and he had his patience to thank for that. If he hadn't loved her so much then he wouldn't have waited this late in the year to make a move on her.

James muttered the password to the portrait and walked into the common room dropping his bag on the floor and picked up the flowers he had prepared before. And sat at the door way and waited for Lily to come back. Not 10 minuets later Lily walked in with red eyes looking at the floor, James immediately threw the flowers over the other side of the lounge, now was not the time he could see that. He jumped up and ran over to this crumbling girl, that he normally called Lily.

'Lil what's wrong?' he asked as caring as he could, as he approached her. Lily looked up at James with blood shot angry eyes and sniffed.

'My family packed up and left l just got the message then, they've gone to Canada for Christmas and I'm not to go their to meet them nor am l to go home and let myself in' Lily said with anger in every syllable. James pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

'So what are you going to do for Christmas now?' he asked gently, while his heart swelled with joy at this opportunity. Lily shrugged and whipped her eyes stiffly.

'I dunno, stay here l guess and I'm sorry l cried l just didn't want to stay here for Christmas' she said sadly. James shook his head, which Lily raised her eye brows to.

'Your coming home with me tomorrow' he said, seeing she was about to argue, James put his hand over her mouth, 'I don't want to her it Lil's your coming home with me and that's it, l already asked Mum and Dad if you could come, before you told me you had plans weeks ago and they said yes ok so don't worry about it' he said grinning at her shocked face. Deciding it was safe, he removed his hand from her delicate mouth and smiled at her glowing face. Lily threw her arms around James' neck and kissed him on the cheek and whispered her thanks before turning to run upstairs. James shouldn't have done it he knew that but in the heat of the moment he grabbed Lily, kissed her back as passionately as he could before turning and walking out of the common room, without a backward glance to see what Lily had made of the kiss.

James Potter could not believe his luck, he was going home to Christmas with his family with Sirius and Lily in tow. They were shooting smart comments at each other as per normal, while Remus, Peter and Lily's friends Emma, Anna and Kate talked in the corner. Sirius finally threw up his hands in defeat and moved into the corner with the others. Lily grinned at Sirius' back and turned and faced a smiling James.

'what are you smiling at?' asked Lily as she dug into her bag producing two chocolate frog and handing one to James.

'Nothing and thanks' he said taking the frog. By the end of the train ride Sirius had managed to get slapped twice once by Anna and once by Kate but kissed by Emma who blushed madly and run out of the carriage with Sirius not far behind while the others laughed about it and Lily falling asleep on James' shoulder. When the train arrived in Kings Cross James had waited and then carried a still sleeping Lily out of the train while Sirius and Remus took James' and Lily's things to Mr and Mrs Potter who waited for them.

When Lily woke the next morning she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings and panicked, but relaxed at the sound of a familiar laugh sounded its way up stairs. Sirius burst into the room and stopped dead at the sight of Lily sitting up in the middle of the bed. He grinned and without losing eye contact with her tilted his head back and yelled out.

'Prongs you'd better get your sleepy butt up here your Lily Flower is awake' he yelled grinning like mad. Lily shook her head.

'Black how many time have l told you don't call me Lily Flower' she yawned at him. Sirius grinned and bowed.

'countless times milady' he said moving out the way of the door just in time as James came bursting in grinning like mad.

'Good morning lily perhaps you should come down and say hi to mum and dad since you were asleep last night when we got home' he said grinning. Lily blushed.

'I didn't mean to' she said pulling out her hair and attempting to smooth the creases from her clothes at the same time.

'The shower is just through that door there Lil if you want one now before you come down for breakfast' said James pulling Sirius out through the door, and blowing Lily a kiss before closing it.

Lily shook her head and grabbed her clothes out of her trunk and walked through to the very beautiful bathroom, as she let the hot water run down her back Lily thought about everything that had happened in the past 48hrs. She had been ditched by her family, rescued by the guy that she had hated six months ago who was now one of her best friends. She had kissed that guy on the cheek because she was grateful, that guy had then pashed her before turning and running out the door. He had still brought her to his house and been so kind to her without a word about the kiss. Now as James walked out the door he blew her another kiss. She had never been so confused and now she about to meet his parents. This was going to be one hell of a holiday.

James pulled Sirius from the roughly afraid that Sirius would stay their in hope of seeing Lily naked, he was not going to allow that to happen to lily except if it was him seeing her. He had let himself blow her a kiss, in hope of reminding her of the kiss they had shared the other night, but he still didn't know how she felt about that so he was still in the dark. Sirius laughed and went into his room to get a shirt for breakfast, while James waited outside Lily's door so he could take her down to breakfast.

After her shower Lily dried and dressed herself, before drying her hair and putting a little make up on. As she cleaned up her room she heard talking on the other side of her door, so she quietly moved over to it in hope of hearing something.

'-I'll be down in a minuet Sirius, I'm gonna wait for Lily so l can take her down or she'll probably get lost, ok?' said James' voice. Lily shrugged and opened the door to a smiling James, but she wasn't taking this anymore and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside the room and shut the door.

'Whoa Lily! What's wrong?' he asked concerned but something in his eyes told Lily that he knew.

'You tell me James!' replied Lily angrily trying not to loud so weak and she felt at the site of him now. James sighed and sat down on chair next to the bed, which Lily sat on.

'This is about the kiss' said James, it wasn't a question, which made Lily even angrier.

'YES ITS IS!' Lily yelled, James stood up quickly, pulling out his wand muttering '_Silenco'._

I'm sorry Lily l should have done it at a better time but you kissed me first you see' he said praying that she would see his side of the story properly.

'Yes James, l kissed you because l was so relieved and grateful to not have to spend Christmas alone at school' replied Lily now calming down enough to keep her voice level. James' shoulders dropped suddenly.

Flat voiced he said, 'So it meant nothing to you then, the kiss l mean, cause it definitely felt like something happen to me'. Lily blushed madly trying not to think about the flying sensation she had gotten when that kiss had happened or the fact that she wanted to jump on James now.

'l-uh umm well l couldn't really say' stuttered lily as she grew redder still. James looked up with cocked brows.

'Are you telling me you want to see if there _is_ anything Lily?' he asked slowly praying to every god ever in existence that it was. Hesitantly lily gave a quick nod, looking at the floor. Within the second of that nod and the next James had managed to move to the edge of his seat and place his fingers under Lily's chin, bringing her eyes level with his.

'Good' he whispered before placing his mouth over hers, as lily gasped in surprise and pleasure.

All she could see was stars as her amount of oxygen became lower and lower with each passing second, eventually they separated both gasping for breathe.

'Well...was there any...thing...there?' puffed James. Lily nodded and placed her mouth back over James grinning one.

It had been 9am when James told his to go downstairs, Sirius and the potters had come to the conclusion that James and Lily had gotten caught up talking and left them to it but when the potters had left the house at 9.30 and 10am rolled around Sirius was beginning to get worried about them. Moving up stairs as if nothing were wrong, Sirius reached to open the door but when a sound came from inside, Sirius placed his ear against the door and grinned at the sound before running to owl their friends that they were finally together.

'Oh James' had come as an extremely loud moan, through the door.


End file.
